1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a receiving circuit and methods for controlling and testing the receiving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a memory coupled to a system large-scale integrated circuit (LSI) outputs data in synchronization with a data strobe signal which is output. A communication circuit included in the system LSI reads data from the memory in synchronization with the rising edge and the falling edge of the data strobe signal. An internal circuit such as a central processing unit (CPU) included in the system LSI processes the read data.
The related art is disclosed in United States Patent Application 2009/0034344.